Ninja React!
by pretty-odds
Summary: Hey guys! Have you ever wondered how the ninja would react to, oh IDK maybe... Slender, Viral Videos, or... Anaconda by Nicki M? Based on the famous web series by TheFineBros, Emma and Joey bring you... NINJA REACT! PM me or review on what you want the ninja to react to! I don't own the React Series or Ninjago!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to start this series because I am a big fan of TheFineBros and I've subscribed to them **  
**and thought it would be nice to do Ninja React! Basically, you send in request on what the ninja ( Kai, Zane, Lloyd,  
Jay, Cole ) react to ( videos, movies, games ) and Emma and Joey ****force**** have them watch it!**

**There IS a guideline (heh, using fancy words )**

**\- The video/games have to be appropriate to my approval!**

**I allow stuff like:**

**Shrek Is Love Shrek Is Life**

**Anaconda by Nicki Minaj ( It don't want none unless ya got bunz hun )**

**Five Nights At Freddy's ( Can someone request that plz?! XD )**

**I DON'T allow stuff like:**

**M-Rated content ( I don't wanna mention any vids like dat cuz I'm afraid of ban )**

**YOU CAN ALSO MAKE THEM REACT TO FANFICZZZZZZ!**

**YES! MAKE THEM READ FANFICZZ!**

**Again, no M-Rated material. If I get any requests for M-Rated material, I might post a different story.. M-Rated  
maybe, but IDK. BUT I ALLOW YAOI! _OF COURSE_ I ALLOW YAOI!**

**QOTD: What is your favourite Ninjago fic? Why?  
AOTD: Chosen by Destiny! The author puts so much effort in it and  
it's one of the longest, maybe _is_ the longest going story in  
the archives! Time flies!**

**So what are you waiting for? PM me or send me a review on what the ninja should react to!**

**KAY THX BAI NOW!**

**BEWP!**


	2. Ninjas React to: Little Baby's Ice Cream

**Okai guys! I PROMISED FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S BUT IT'S LOST MY IN STUPID COMPUTER! #SCREWYOUWINDOWSXP.  
Fortunately, I have worked on this one, Little Baby's Ice Cream. It's supposed to be the second one, but meh.  
I'm so sorry, so here's Joey singing Problem!**

**Joey: HEAD IN DA CLOUDS GOT NO WEIGHT ON MY SHOULD-**

**Haha JK, here ya go.**

**-BEFORE RECORDING-**

Emma: No Five Nights At Freddy's?

Joey: Nope, the author-

iFangirl4Life: THE AUTHOR'S COMPUTER!

Joey: Fine, the author's computer lost it.

Emma: #screwyouwindowsxp

**-RECORDING-**

Joey: Hi guys! I'm Joey!

Emma: I'm Emma!

Joey and Emma: And this is the first episode of Ninja React!

Joey: The author is really sorry it's not what you wanted.

Emma: So here's 'Little Baby's Ice Cream'!

Joey: Enjoy!

Emma: Note that Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd's reactions are filmed at different times,  
so don't get mixed up!

* * *

Laptop: There's good reason for my glistening skin and how I shine...

Kai: What the-

* * *

Laptop: And how my pores are so clean... clear.

Cole: Is this a lotion commercial?

* * *

Laptop: *ice cream dude scoops ice cream off head*

Lloyd: Don't scoop that out of your head, bro...

* * *

Laptop: I eat 'Little Babies Ice Cream'.

Jay: I almost thought he was about to say Little Babies.. but okay!

* * *

Laptop: It keeps me up and keeps me light on my feet.

Zane: This is... a commercial for ice cream?

* * *

Kai: *covers eyes* It's just staring at me!

Emma: It's over.

Kai: *opens eyes* *screeching* NOO!

Joey: ... Is he crying?

* * *

Laptop: You wink, and nod, and hug...

Cole: I wanna look away but I can't.

* * *

Laptop: ..with great enthusiasm.

Jay: What...

* * *

Laptop: This is a special time...

Lloyd: Yeah! It's totally a special time!

* * *

Laptop: Ice cream is a feeling...

Zane: A feeling of fear...

* * *

Kai: It was like he was staring into my soul.. I'm so scared right now...

Emma: The fangirls are gonna kill me.

Joey: Or worship you...

Laptop: *shows another Little Baby's Ice Cream commercial*

Kai: Nononono! *looks away*

* * *

Cole: Oh gosh, his head...

* * *

Laptop: *ice cream dude makes creepy face*

Lloyd: Bro, don't make that face...

* * *

Laptop: Go ahead... lick something.

Zane: Thank you, but I do not feel like licking anything.

* * *

Laptop: *ice cream dude is holding another ice cream dude*

Lloyd: The inception is reaaaal!

* * *

Kai: I'm literally gonna cry right now!

Emma: Go ahead, I'll Instagram it!

* * *

Laptop: We love to lick.

Jay: Like you, Joey.

Joey: *slaps Jay*

Emma: One simply does not offend Joey.

* * *

Laptop: *ice cream dude inception*

Cole: And he's gonna be in a cone and he's gonna be in a cone and he's gonna be in a cone...

* * *

Laptop: *more ice cream dude inception*

Kai: Goodbye! I'm leaving! *hides behind chair*

* * *

Laptop: *and more ice cream dude inception*

Zane: This does not compute!

* * *

Laptop: *and some more ice cream dude inception*

Kai: *scared* Nonononono!

* * *

Laptop: *tongue comes in*

Lloyd: Oh god!

* * *

Jay: Miley! We found your tongue!

* * *

Laptop: Little Baby's Ice Cream... Ice cream is a feeling...

Cole: Is it made from babies?

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

Joey: So what were those two videos?

Cole: An very effed up ice cream commercial.

* * *

Zane: A commercial for ice cream?

* * *

Kai: A SCARY AS FUDGE ICE CREAM COMMERCIAL! I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES, DUDE!

* * *

Jay: An ice cream commercial.. Hey it's 2014, so *shrugs*

* * *

Lloyd: Inception! That's what! In freaking ception!

* * *

Emma: The catch prase is 'Ice cream is a feeling'. What feeling did it gave you?

Jay: A creepy feeling...

* * *

Cole: The feeling that someone's behind you...

Joey: Look behind you, Cole...

Cole: *looks behind* Are you serious? I was so scared for a moment!

* * *

Kai: THE FEELING THAT I'M GONNA GET MOLES-

Emma: Hakuna your tatas, Kai. Let's keep it T, okay?

* * *

Zane: The feeling of being uncomfortable.

* * *

Lloyd: The chills, man!

* * *

Joey: Do ya think this is a real commercial?

Cole: If it is I'll lose faith in humanity, oh wait, I already did.

* * *

Jay: I hope so but at the same time I really don't want it to be real!

* * *

Kai: NO! NO! AND NO!

Emma: I seriously think he's been m-

Joey: Keep it T, Emm.

* * *

Lloyd: Nah..

* * *

Zane: I do not think so.

* * *

Joey: Well, it is real. Little Baby's Ice Cream is owned by three American musicians, Pete Angevine, Martin Brown  
and Jeffrey Ziga.

Lloyd: You made me lose my faith in music and humanity at the same time.

* * *

Zane: ...

* * *

Kai: You have got to be kidding me!

* * *

Emma: Finally, can you put ice cream in your hair and scoop it out? *hands them a tub of ice cream*.

Jay: You know what? *scoops ice cream onto hair* Lez do this!

* * *

Kai: ...Fine.. *puts ice cream onto hair* but if it ruins my hair...

* * *

Cole: ...I love ice cream but..*scoops ice cream onto hair* Screw it!

* * *

Lloyd: Oh heck yes! Puts ice cream on hair and scoops it out and eats it*

Emma: That was so... natural.

* * *

Cole: Ah! Cold! Cold! *scoops out ice cream and eats it* God! I think I just swallowed hair!

* * *

Kai: Cold cold cold! Aw, fudge the spoon! *takes out ice cream and swallows it*

Joey: How the...

* * *

Jay: *ice cream is melting* Oh jeez.. *tries to take it out with a spoon and eats it* Yas!

* * *

Zane: ... *buries face in tub of ice cream* ...

Emma and Joey: *laughs*

**Yeah... I'm happy with this. So, I'm gonna post another one in about a week because I FRIGGING HATE SCHOOL LIKE OMG.  
I based Kai off Lia Marie Johnson's reaction because why not XD. When Captainsparklez buried his face in the tub of ice cream, I HAD to make Zane do that! Also, I just realized that one of the reactor's for the orig. vid was EpicLLOYD ( ERB ). Coincidence? I THINK NOT!**

**GOODBYE Y'ALL!**


End file.
